


Секс-бот

by Rubin_Red



Category: Almost Human, Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubin_Red/pseuds/Rubin_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фандом: Почти человек + RPS<br/>Пейринг: Джон Кеннекс/Крис Пайн<br/>Жанр: кроссовер, АУ, порно<br/>Рейтинг: NC-17</p>
<p>Предупреждение: ООС! Крис – секс-бот, андроид.<br/>Саммари: Джон отправляется в секс-бот клуб по делу расследования в качестве клиента. И чтобы не расслабляться, выбирает парня, а не девушку.<br/>Примечание: АУ по мотивам второй серии сериала "Почти человек". Ну, не могла я пройти мимо такой темы))) Обоснуй чуть потрепыхался и удавился насмерть))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Секс-бот

Если у Шоу салон выглядел как магазин, в котором на подиумах подобно манекенам извивались девушки в неглиже, призывно сверкая глазами, взмахивая ресницами и протягивая руки для объятий, то албанцы подошли к делу с большей фантазией. Все выглядело как клуб с танцполом, баром и атмосферой допустимой распущенности. Хотя, по сути, было тем же борделем. По доброй воле Джон бы сюда не сунулся. Но идея разузнать все изнутри, выдвинутая Дорианом, понравилась капитану. А это значит, что Джон должен притащить свою задницу в этот вертеп и сделать вид, что заинтересовался брошенным вскользь предложением об интимных услугах. Для того, чтобы прийти и проверить всех ботов на наличие человеческой ДНК, нужен ордер, а чтобы получить его – нужны улики. И конечно же, кому их доставать, как не Джону? Вообще-то логично, не андроида ведь отправлять. Албанцы с первого взгляда отличают человека от синтетика. Это было бы странным: андроид снимает андроида для секса. Пожалуй, легенда и так выглядела притянутой за уши, но это лучше, чем ничего. Сам план был вполне простым. Зная, что в приватных комнатах установлены камеры видеонаблюдения (чертовы вуайеристы!), Джон собирался установить жучок, блокирующий сигнал передачи и, оставив свою пассию, отправиться осматриваться. Хреновый план. Это Джон понял, когда вошел в клуб. Но отступать было поздно.  
Перед ним тут же появился менеджер.  
– Вы вернулись, офицер? – с натянутой улыбкой спросил он.  
– Ну, ты ведь говорил, что дашь скидку? Покажи, как ты любишь копов, – ухмыльнулся Джон, довольно отметив, как перекосило албанца. На самом деле, желание размазать его морду по полу было слишком велико. Но он коп, напомнил себе Джон, и не будет действовать сгоряча.  
– Конечно, – кивнул албанец. – Кого хотите. Брюнетку? Блондинку? А может мальчика? У нас появился новый экземпляр.  
Он указал на парня, сидевшего у стойки, с улыбкой потягивавшего какой-то яркий коктейль через соломинку.  
– Подойдет, – кивнул Джон. Он даже не задумывался что делает. В любом случае, он сюда не трахаться пришел.  
– Оплатить сможете потом, если вам понравится, – ни малейшего сомнения в голосе. Затем он жестом подозвал парня, а сам исчез в толпе.  
– Привет, – наклонился к самому уху парень, перекрикивая грохочущую музыку, отдающуюся внутри гулкими ударами. Джон сдержался и не отдернулся. Незачем показывать сразу, что он не намерен пользоваться этой куклой. Джон улыбнулся, притянул его к себе.  
– Веди наверх.  
– Сразу к делу?  
Парень тут же потащил его в сторону лифта, который выглядел не менее пафосно основного зала клуба.  
– Как тебя зовут?  
– Крис.  
Джон наконец рассмотрел кого снял. Сложно было не отметить, что парень хорош. Даже идеален. Слишком… не человек. Голубые глаза, пухлые губы; гладкая, чуть загорелая кожа; мышцы, не скрытые облегающей майкой. И задница тоже ничего. Зеркала в лифте позволяли рассмотреть "товар" со всех сторон.  
– Нравится? – спросил Крис и подошел вплотную. Джон знал, что и здесь за ним наблюдают, поэтому притянул Криса к себе, поглаживая по спине, мысленно прося лифт ускориться. Он не собирался пользоваться этим… парнем. Если он андроид, это еще не значит…  
– Ты слишком напряжен, – прошептал Крис ему в шею. – Но мы это исправим.  
– Конечно, – пробормотал Джон. Двери лифта разъехались в стороны и он едва не вытолкал Криса, следуя за ним. Эта спешка вполне могла сойти за вполне определенное нетерпение.  
– Что бы тебе хотелось? – Крис тут же прижал его к стене, едва за ними закрылась дверь номера, бесстыдно потираясь пахом. Джон молчал, незаметно осматриваясь, где же могли быть установлены камеры. – Джон?  
– Что?.. – он наконец обратил внимание на Криса. – Откуда ты знаешь мое имя?  
– В твоем заднем кармане, – Крис положил свою ладонь ему на задницу, – лежит удостоверение. Встроенный чип…  
– Я понял, – оттолкнул его Джон. Он сжимал в ладони жучок и ждал, пока его можно будет включить. Еще рано, нужно показать наблюдателям, что он сюда пришел именно трахаться, а не вынюхивать их грязные секреты.  
– Ты ведешь? – улыбнулся Крис и стянул с себя майку, принялся расстегивать джинсы. – Хочешь быть грубым?  
– Что? – Джон рассеянно повернулся к Крису. – Нет.  
– Со мной можно все, – он опустился на колени и прижался губами к паху. – Можешь меня связать и грубо трахнуть. Мне не будет больно. Я получу удовольствие.  
– Черт, – простонал Джон. Дориан был прав, у него спермотоксикоз. Чертов андроид!  
– Не любишь роботов? – спросил Крис, продолжая жарко выдыхать, посылая волны возбуждения. Джон снова выругался. Он сто лет не трахался с парнями, решив, что это осталось в экспериментальной юности. Похоже, его член рассудил иначе. Джон ведь и выбрал парня, чтобы не поддаться соблазну. Плохая идея, Джон, очень плохая.  
– Просто… – Джон оттащил Криса от своего паха. – Немного притормози.  
– Ладно, – он тут же послушно поднялся. – У меня есть идея. Иди сюда.  
Джон послушно сел на кровать. Крис снова опустился на колени и начал снимать его ботинки. Затем стянул куртку и рубашку.  
– Слушай…  
– Не бойся, насиловать тебя не буду. Или ты именно этого хочешь?  
– Что? – Джон от возмущения едва дар речи не потерял.  
– Я шучу, – засмеялся Крис. – Но твое участившееся сердцебиение говорит, что тебе нравится все происходящее.  
– Чертов андроид!  
Кажется, это выражение прочно входит в его лексикон, каждый раз приобретая новые оттенки.  
– Я почти человек, – серьезно возразил Крис. Взял его ладонь и положил ее на то место, где должно быть сердце. – Чувствуешь?  
Джон ощущал чуть учащенные удары. Реалистичные. Словно перед ним живой человек. Дыхание, вздымающаяся грудь, кожа, исходящее тепло. Живое и манящее. Джон помотал головой и отдернул руку.  
– Но плюсов больше, чем у человека, – продолжил Крис. – Например, у меня нет рвотного рефлекса, – он снова потянулся за ладонью Джона и втянул два пальца в рот, быстро облизал и пососал.  
– Да, я оценил твои таланты, – проговорил Джон, как завороженный, глядя на собственные пальцы между влажных пухлых губ. Язык скользил по коже, дразня и возбуждая. Джон почти забыл, зачем он здесь. Ему определенно пора потрахаться. Иначе как объяснить свою реакцию? Вот закончит с этим делом и непременно найдет себе кого-нибудь. Да, это хороший план. Просто отличный.  
– Хочешь?  
– Да… То есть, нет.  
– Не убедил, – усмехнулся Крис и наконец оставил его руку в покое. Толкнул на кровать, оседлал бедра, чуть поерзал. К сожалению, джинсы совершенно не скрывали возбуждения, что бы Джон ни думал о происходящем в целом и о Крисе в частности, его тело требовало секса.  
– Ты чем-то воздействуешь на меня, – прошептал Джон, когда по груди пошлись ладони в легкой ласке, разглаживая напряженные мышцы. Это было приятно.  
– Простая физиология, Джон. Ты слишком долго избегал секса. Твои яйца налились и скоро взорвутся, если с этим что-то не сделать.  
– Ты всегда такой откровенный? – Джон никак не мог понять нравится ему это или нет. Но то, что возбуждало, сомнений не оставалось.  
– А есть ли смысл ходить вокруг да около? Ты здесь для того, чтобы удовлетворить свои любые фантазии, чтобы твое тело получило удовольствие, чтобы твой мозг отключился. Перестань себя контролировать.  
Крис беспорядочно водил пальцами по животу, скользя за пояс джинсов, задевая головку члена. Джон дернулся и застонал. Ему хотелось, чтобы член обхватили эти губы, будто созданные дарить удовольствие, а потом вбиваться в горло, ощутить давление и жар.  
Джон нажал кнопку, блокируя передачу видео и аудио сигналов.  
– Достаточно, – проговорил он и оттолкнул Криса. – Открой рот.  
Крис растянулся на кровати и выполнил требуемое.  
– Почему ты выглядишь так развратно? – пробормотал Джон, сканируя его на предмет человеческой ДНК и выдохнул, когда ее не обнаружил. Почему-то от этого стало легче.  
– Тогда зачем ты меня все время отталкиваешь? И зачем ты выключил камеры? Смущаешься?  
Джон напрягся. Похоже, ему снова попался дефектный андроид. Мало ему напарника, так еще и этот…  
– Не люблю наблюдателей.  
– Но мы ведь не делаем ничего предосудительного. Почему, кстати? – Крис выгнулся и расстегнул свои брюки, освобождая твердый член. – Я очень тебя хочу. Трахни меня, Джон. Давай. Как ты хочешь? В рот? В задницу? Меня не нужно подготавливать. Не нужно растягивать или смазывать. Я готов. Всегда, в любой момент.  
– Заткнись, – прошипел Джон. – Просто заткнись.  
– Заткни мой рот своим членом, – Крис искушал, двигая рукой по собственному члену, извивался.  
Джон должен искать улики, а не истекать смазкой, глядя на этого развратного секс-бота. Должен! Крис совершенно не помогал сосредоточиться на первоочередной задаче. Мозги стекли прямо в яйца и отказывались функционировать как положено. Он представил, как вгоняет Крису до основания, как наслаждение подгоняет ускорять темп.   
– Хочешь, чтобы я просил и умолял? Просто скажи. Я сделаю все, что ты захочешь, – томно протянул Крис.  
Чертовски сложно отказаться от подобного предложения. Но Джон на задании. Как вовремя он об этом вспомнил!  
– Не теряй эту мысль. Я скоро вернусь.  
– Ты ведь сюда не за сексом пришел? – вдруг спросил Крис. – Тебе нужно что-то другое? А поскольку ты коп, то явно хочешь узнать что-то об этом клубе.  
– Откуда ты такой умный взялся?  
– Бракованная версия, – усмехнулся Крис и перевернулся на живот, глядя на Джона снизу вверх. – Меня купили, а не произвели здесь.  
Крис чуть поерзал, явно усиливая давление на член. Какого черта Джон вообще об этом думает?!  
– Тогда, может, поможешь мне? – после паузы произнес Джон и облизал пересохшие губы.  
– Что ты хочешь? – он провел пальцем по ремню Джона, ширинке, чуть нажимая. Кое-кому тоже требовалось такое нужное давление. Джон сдержал стон.  
– Здесь есть подвал?  
– М-м-м, мне начинает все больше нравиться этот разговор.  
– Это не то, о чем ты подумал.  
– Правда? – Крис потянулся к боковой панели кровати, открыл пульт управления и перед глазами Джона развернулся голоэкран. Комнату наполнили крики боли и удовольствия. – Разве ты не хочешь меня выпороть? Наказать за то, что хочешь, несмотря на мое происхождение?  
Видео демонстрировало Криса, вытянутого на стене, а человек в маске хлестал его плеткой, оставляя красные полосы на коже. От каждого щелчка Джон вздрагивал. Он буквально ощущал в руке жесткую рукоять плети. Ощущал, как контролирует силу удара. Как вырывает стон за стоном из Криса. И ему не будет больно. Он действительно готов ко всему. Плохая мысль, Джон, чертовски плохая!  
– Прекрати, – прошептал он, не в силах отвернуться. Человек стянул маску, и Джон узнал себя. Голодный и чужой взгляд обжег, словно он заглянул в собственную душу.  
– Это трехмерная инсталляция на основе базовых заготовок. Я всего лишь наложил наши лица.  
– Выключи.  
– Так что там насчет подвала?  
– Подпольная лаборатория или что-то в этом роде.  
Почему ему так сложно сосредоточиться? Спермотоксикоз не равно иссушение мозга.  
– Есть склад с незаконно ввезенным спиртным, но не думаю, что это тебя заинтересует, – Крис медленно расстегнул его ширинку и провел языком по обтянутому трусами члену. Тонкая ткань намокла от синтетической слюны и собственной смазки.  
– А андроидов у вас тут не клепают? – Джон не отталкивал Криса, но все еще не поддался скручивающей внутренности похоти.  
– Не-е-ет, – простонал Крис и оттянул резинку трусов. Джон задохнулся на миг, когда губы сомкнулись на головке. Зубы задели чувствительную кожу, на грани боли, а потом Крис насадился ртом на член и Джон сдался окончательно. Он сжал затылок Криса, натянул волосы, удерживая, не давая двигаться, и качнул бедрами, словно пробуя силу удара и глубину. Но Крис даже в таком положении командовал, резко стащил брюки с Джона до колен и сжал его ягодицы, направляя в свой рот, и глубже – в горло. В кожу впивались ногти, наверняка там останутся отметины в напоминание о произошедшем.  
Джон почти готов был кончить, глядя как не по-мужски пухлые губы растягиваются вокруг его члена. Но он собирался взять по максимуму, если уж позволил себе зайти так далеко. Крису даже указывать не нужно было. Он быстро выпутался из остатков собственной одежды, помог раздеться Джону.  
– Давай, трахни меня, – Крис лег на спину и широко расставил ноги, погладил себя по внутренней стороне бедра, сжал член, а второй рукой подтянул чуть вверх яйца, открывая доступ. Пожалуй, столь развратно не выглядел ни один из любовников Джона. А Крис так откровенно себя предлагал. Конечно, ведь он настроен именно на это – доставлять удовольствие, подстраиваться под клиента, имитировать эмоции.  
– Перевернись, – приказал Джон и со злостью вздернул его за бедра вверх.  
– Сделай это, черт тебя дери!  
И Джон сделал, одним резким движением входя сразу до основания. Крис еще сильнее прогнулся, выпятил задницу, подался назад, чуть поерзал. Его тело приняло Джона идеально, мышцы туго сдавили член. Словно у Криса это в первый раз. Джон злился на себя, Крис прав. Злился за свое желание, которое выплеснулось и теперь съедало изнутри, требовало брать это податливое тело. Джон вбивался, не жалея. С андроидом ничего не будет, можно себя отпустить и трахать, не думая ни о чем постороннем, лишь о собственном удовольствии.  
– Скажи, когда ты хочешь, чтобы я кончил, – простонал Крис. Его кожа покрылась испариной. Джон не удержался, лизнул между лопаток – соленый пот. Слишком реалистично.  
– Перевернись, – приказал Джон, отстранившись.  
– Хочешь, отсосу? – Крис улегся на спину, глядя прямо в глаза.  
– Заткнись.  
– Ударь меня, – Крис даже приподнялся на локтях.  
– Что?  
– Ударь. Я вижу, что ты этого хочешь.  
– Нет.  
– Тебя бросили? Предали? Ты злишься?  
Джон замер.  
– Откуда ты?..  
– В точку? – усмехнулся Крис и Джон отвесил ему пощечину, отмечая, как ему это понравилось. Крис шире развел ноги, приглашая продолжить прерванное занятие. Джон с рычанием подмял Криса под себя, вгоняя член.  
– Да, – шептал Крис. – Да, вот так.  
– Заткнись.  
Джон вглядывался в удивительно голубые глаза, ненастоящие, только по ним визуально можно определить андроида – искусственный рисунок с радиальными линиями словно пульсировал под яркой радужкой. Крис молчал, лишь облизывал губы. Влага быстро высыхала, и язык снова и снова мелькал, дразня. Джон схватил Криса за волосы, поворачивая его голову, впился в шею – на коже тут же проявился засос, который исчезнет, повинуясь программному коду, но такая реалистичность сводила с ума. Джон оставлял метки на шее и плечах, а Крис только подмахивал, стонал и подставлялся, отдавался целиком и полностью.  
– Сейчас, – выдавил Джон и Криса выгнуло, тело напряглось, руки заскребли по простыне. – Вот черт!  
Джон откатился в сторону, тяжело дыша. Ему сейчас было так хорошо, как не было уже очень давно. Конечно, учитывая семнадцать месяцев комы…  
– Тебе понравилось? – Крис улегся ему на грудь. Джону почему-то захотелось запустить руку в его волосы, убрать прилипшие ко лбу пряди, но он сдержал порыв. Он и так непозволительно расслабился.  
– Мне пора.  
– Да, сейчас включатся камеры.  
– Они давно заметили сбой?  
– Да, но решили, что это неполадки в системе. Я послал им отчет, что все идет как надо.  
– Когда?.. Не отвечай, – усмехнулся Джон и принялся одеваться. Вяло шевельнулась мысль и тут же исчезла, Джон не успел сосредоточиться на ней.  
– Заходи еще. Я буду рад тебя видеть, – Крис поднялся. Джон отвернулся. Он только что трахал этого парня, но сейчас не хотелось на него смотреть. И он не оглянулся, когда покидал комнату.

***

– Выяснил что-то? – на пассажирское сиденье опустился Дориан.  
– Там пусто.  
– Уверен? Потому что в подсобных помещениях было необычное оживление, – Дориан вскинул брови. – Джон, ты…  
– Нет, – он поднял ладонь, не давая тому высказать вслух мысль. Достаточно того, что они уже говорили о его яйцах!  
– Но ты…  
– Нет. Не смей, – отрезал Джон. – И вообще, это не твое дело.  
– Возможно. Если не считать того, что пока ты… – он замялся. – Проводил расследование изнутри, от черного хода отъехало несколько грузовиков с защитой от сканеров.  
– Что? И почему ты ничего не сделал?  
– Я ждал указаний от тебя. Ты ведь ясно дал понять, кто здесь главный.  
– Чертов андроид меня поимел! – пожалуй восхищения могло бы в его голосе быть и поменьше.  
– Мои сканеры подсказывают, что это ты…  
– Заткнись!  
– Но…  
– Нет! – Джон выставил ладонь. – Нет.  
– Понял.  
– Ты проследил маршрут грузовиков?  
– Да.  
– Хорошо. Едем туда. И сотри с лица эту ухмылку.  
Да, он облажался по полной, но признавать это вслух не собирался. Крис его отвлек, запудрил мозги, пока албанцы свернули лабораторию. Или что там у них было? Сомнительно, что спиртное. Ну, попадись ему Крис в следующий раз! Он не будет так рад их встрече, как надеялся.

 

Ноябрь, 2013.


End file.
